Song Drabbles
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written to songs, all done in the amount of time it took to listen to each song, on shuffle. All slash. Mainly Iceman/Maverick, with a bit of Maverick/Goose, Slider/Iceman, and Maverick/Charlie thrown in. Ranges up to M.
1. Boys Boys Boys' by Lady Gaga

**CHARACTERS: Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell, Nick 'Goose' Bradshaw, Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Ron 'Slider' Kerner**

**PAIRINGS: Goose/Maverick, Iceman/Slider**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Boys Boys Boys' by Lady Gaga_

It was no secret in the Navy that more than half of the boys experimented with each other. Hell, Pete Mitchell and Nick Bradshaw had been a couple for years. Sure, Nick was married, but that didn't stop him from pounding Pete into the mattress every night after their classes.

What neither of them expected was seeing Tom Kazansky and Ron Kerner in the club they frequented, grinding against each other to rock music. They were both covered in glitter and their mouths seemed to be sewn together.

Pete and Nick were shocked. Iceman, the good boy, experimented with other boys?


	2. Stay' by Sugarland

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell, mentions Charlotte 'Charlie' Blackwood**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick, Maverick/Charlie**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Stay' by Sugarland_

Tom Kazansky glanced up at Pete Mitchell as the other man picked up the ringing phone. His eyes felt misty when he heard the 'I'll be right there' followed by a click. "Don't leave. Please." He kept his eyes on his book as he asked the question. His teeth dug into his lip when he felt his throat tighten. "Stay."

Pete was already shrugging into his jacket. "I can't. Charlie wants me tonight."

Tom chewed on his lip and tried to force the tears back. "But I don't want you to go." He couldn't help himself, a tear fell down his cheek. "I hate sharing you. Please, stay with me."

"One day." Pete dropped a kiss to Tom's head. "One day, I will. Just, not yet. Okay?"

Tom pouted, tears still tracking down his cheeks. "I don't have to do this, you know. I'm not just some bitch at your beck and call." He stood up. "Stay with her, then. I'm done."


	3. My Own Worst Enemy' by Lit

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_My Own Worst Enemy' by Lit_

Pete Mitchell felt the jacket hit his face before he knew he was asleep. He groaned and pulled it away, squinting in the early morning light into the face of Tom Kazansky. "What the fuck?"

"Get the fuck out. You fucking asshole."

Pete rolled off the couch and brushed at his beer stained jeans. "What'd I do?"

Tom's face reddened in anger. "You fucking drunk! You come in at 3 am and tell me to 'get the fuck in bed and spread my legs?!' You call me a fucking whore?!"

Pete rubbed his forehead. "I didn't mean to call you that, Tom. I was drunk. I'm sorry."


	4. Unfaithful' by Rhianna

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell, mentions Nick 'Goose' Bradshaw**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick, Goose/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Unfaithful' by Rhianna_

Pete Mitchell glanced over at Tom Kazansky and let out a sigh. He could see the hurt in the other man, his lover's eyes. He pursed his lips. He knew they would never talk about it. They would never talk about how Pete would leave, go to Nick Bradshaw's bed. They would never discuss Pete's infidelity. They both knew it.

Tom kissed Pete's cheek as the other man slipped into his jacket. "Have fun. I love you."

Pete felt the knife twist deeper into his gut. They both knew where he was going. He didn't want to go, but he just couldn't help it. "I love you too." He replied and slipped out the door, though not before witnessing the tears welling in his lover's eyes. 'Oh, Tom.' He thought, pushing his sunglasses down. 'I don't want to be a murderer. Please, don't let me kill you.'


	5. For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert – **This is definitely AU**_

Pete Mitchell let his hips swivel to the tune bursting from Tom Kazansky's musicians. The belt he wore jingled and shook with each movement he made. He hoped that the other man enjoyed his show. It was his job, working for the king, to entertain his favorite son. He fingered the small piece of fabric that covered his nose and mouth, lifting it slightly.

Tom lounged back on his comfortable bed of pillows, watching closely. He grinned when the sash Pete wore began to slip. He almost reached out to untie the already-loose knot in it. He wanted the other man naked.

Pete seemed to understand exactly what was running through Tom's mind. He straddled the prince's lap easily. They both knew there was nothing underneath his sash. "Do you know what I'm about to do?" He was already lifting the fabric.

Tom reached under Pete to undo his own pants. "I think I do."

Pete moved to the spot Tom had already indicated for him. "I'm here for your entertainment."


	6. Mr Watson' by Keha

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

_Mr. Watson by Ke$ha_

Pete Mitchell watched Tom Kazansky write on the chalkboard at the front of the empty classroom. He could feel the excitement in his gut at the idea that they were going to have dirty sex, right here on base. Anyone could walk in on them. Tom didn't even give that a thought when he agreed. He told Pete that he was interested in the teacher/student kink he had.

Pete moved towards his lover, wrapping his arms around the other man's muscular middle, one hand sliding into his button down shirt and the other slipping into the top of his pants. "Mr. Kazansky, I want to have sex with you. Right here. On your desk."

Tom turned, grinning. He pushed Pete back until he was laying on the desk. "You asked for it."


	7. Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell, mentions Mike 'Viper' Metcalf**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra_

Viper doesn't know that Maverick and Iceman do it on base every Sunday. They tell him they hate each other. They're rivals and they don't want to see each other outside of class, but Maverick still hits his knees in the shower, and Viper doesn't know.

Maverick tells Viper he's going out for a ride on his motorcycle, but he's under Iceman in the dark, empty classroom, on the desk that Viper teaches from.

Even when Viper walks past the door, he doesn't know they're in the bathroom fucking, because Iceman's too busy choking off Maverick's air to make sure he doesn't make a sound.

But they want him to know. They want to be found. One day, they'll fuck in his office, on his desk, and make sure he knows that his two best pilots are gay.


	8. C'mon Baby' by Wakefield

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_C'mon Baby' by Wakefield_

Tom Kazansky fits his mouth to Maverick's neck as he fucks him. His hand is jerking on the other pilot's dick. "C'mon, baby. C'mon, come for me." Sweat rolls down his back. "C'mon."

Pete lets out the shout he's been containing as he does what the other man tells him to.

Later, when they're cleaning up, Pete finally asks the question that's been on his mind for quite a while. "Will this ever be, you know, more?"

Tom stops and stares at the smaller man for a moment. Finally, he wraps an arm around Maverick's shoulders. "C'mon, baby. We've got a good thing going on. No commitments." He kisses Pete's sweaty hair. "For now, at least."

Pete grins. "One day, maybe?"

"Maybe." Tom smiles.


	9. Mess I Made' by Parachute

**CHARACTERS: Nick 'Goose' Bradshaw, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell, Carole Bradshaw, Scott Bradshaw**

**PAIRINGS: Goose/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Mess I Made' by Parachute_

Pete Mitchell stared down at the grave as it was covered with fresh dirt. He had a small child clinging to the leg of his dress whites, Carole holding his arm and crying openly. So it was really true. Nick Bradshaw was gone.

As much as it killed him to think it, he almost wished he had said something to Nick before the accident. If only he had said it. "I love you, Nick." "I'm in love with you, Nick." "Make me yours, Nick."

Now he stared down at the dirt that covered the casket, toed a rock with his nice dress shoes. He let Carole lean on him. He patted Scott's head. Pete let out a sigh. He knew no one blamed him, but it didn't matter, because he still blamed himself. 'Just look at the mess I made, Nick.'


	10. I Wanna' by The AllAmerican Rejects

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_I Wanna' by The All-American Rejects_

Pete Mitchell looked across the room at Tom Kazansky, who was spinning his pen across his nimble fingers. He felt a blush on his cheeks. Isn't this the way he had first seen Iceman when they both arrived at Top Gun? Why did it feel like this time, that pen had a purpose? Like it was screaming 'Look at how good Ice is with his hands! Imagine if he was touching you!'

Tom seemed to notice Pete's glance and grinned, wrapping his hand around the pen and making a motion with it, as if to say 'meet me outside, and I'll show you what else I can do with phallic objects!'

Maverick found himself pressed against the wall beside his door that night, held there by the solid weight of an attractive blonde. "I wanna touch you." He murmured.

"Good," Iceman replied, smirking, "because I wanna touch you, too."


	11. I Do Not Hook Up' by Kelly Clarkson

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_I Do Not Hook Up' by Kelly Clarkson_

Tom Kazansky did not like watching Pete Mitchell flirt with everyone in the bar. He had taken him out only to keep him from killing himself without his RIO. By the time the other pilot had made it back to him, it was for the sole purpose of finding someone to spend the night with. "Oh, no, Mitchell." Tom pushed the man away, wrinkling his nose at the alcohol on his breath. "I don't just have sex with anyone. I only fuck when I have a connection."

Pete's bleary hazel eyes were confused.

Tom sighed and put an arm around Pete. "Listen, Mav, if you want to have sex, you have to want it. You have to be interested." He lowered Pete's beer-holding hand. "Now why don't you just put this down, and I'll take you home?"


	12. If I Had You' by Adam Lambert

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_If I Had You' by Adam Lambert_

Pete Mitchell pulled on his jacket and glanced once more in the mirror. "Come on, Mav." He told himself, running a hand through his dark hair. "You can do this. You can get him."

The _him_ on his mind was one Tom Kazansky. He couldn't help his crush on the other pilot anymore. There was nothing he could think about that didn't bring him right back to Iceman. His mind didn't seem to be able to find any track other than 'I need him. I need Ice. Nothing is more important than Ice.'

Pete opened the door after a few more moments of preparing to see Tom standing on his doorstep, fist poised as if he were about to start knocking. The smaller pilot swallowed hard. "Ice."

"Mav…" Tom bit his lip. "I, uh…I wanted to see you. I just…do you…want to go out tonight?" His last sentence came out as a rush. He waited a few moments. "Please just answer before I look even dumber standing out here. I shouldn't have come."

Pete set a hand on Tom's shoulder as the other man began to retreat. "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. Gay Boyfriend' by The Hazzards

**CHARACTERS: Charlotte 'Charlie' Blackwood, Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Charlie/Maverick, implied Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Gay Boyfriend' by The Hazzards_

Charlie Blackwood was tired of the boys who cheated on her. For once, she just wanted a boy who wouldn't look at other girls. She didn't even care if they ever had sex. Which is why she chose Pete Mitchell.

They got along spectacularly. She loved being with him, he cuddled her during movies, they shopped together, they had great conversations over good dinners. He even cried during all of the romantic dramas that she loved to watch!

But why was Pete so perfect for her? Because he was gay. That was why.

He was perfect for her, even if she did catch him kissing Iceman on the couch every once in a while. That was all part of their relationship.


	14. Mistake' by Stephanie McIntosh

**CHARACTERS: Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Iceman/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Mistake' by Stephanie McIntosh_

Pete Mitchell threw the jacket out the window and down at Tom Kazansky. Never again. Not anymore. He would never make this mistake again. He was tired of the sneaking around. He was tired of sleeping alone. He was tired of Slider being the one that Tom stayed with.

"Pete, come on!" Tom was standing at the door, pulling on the locked knob. "Just let me back in, we can talk about this!"

"No, Tom!" Pete threw another pair of clothes from the second story of the house they had shared. "I'm done! Was it too much for you to be with me? Only with me?"

"Pete, we can resolve this!"

"No way, Tom! Go away! I don't want to make any more mistakes!" Pete sat down under the window and curled up, arms gripping his knees. "Not anymore."


	15. Broken' by Seether ft Amy Lee

**CHARACTERS: Nick 'Goose' Bradshaw, Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell**

**PAIRINGS: Goose/Maverick**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

'_Broken' by Seether ft. Amy Lee_

Pete Mitchell stared into the photograph. He hadn't moved for almost half an hour. He couldn't stop staring at Nick. His smile. His bright eyes. His strong arm around Pete's shoulder. The way they stood so close together that they didn't seem to be two people. The way they were almost joined as one.

He couldn't believe how much it hurt. No one could ever make him feel this way. No one but Nick. How much he missed the other man. Pete didn't think he could even be Maverick without his Goose. What was he going to do? How was he going to fly?

Pete didn't even care about his court martial hearing; if he was discharged, he would just end up back in New Jersey, away from everything the Navy stood for. He was nothing without Nick anyway. It wasn't like he could be a pilot without a RIO.

But he could hear Nick's voice in his mind, even as he thought about leaving the Navy. "Don't leave, Pete. You don't need me. Not anymore."


End file.
